


In viaggio in carrozza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dovere principesco [4]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Adam e Belle sono in viaggio sulla loro carrozza.Scritta per: PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #8Prompt: L6) Immagine; https://static01.nyt.com/images/2017/12/31/fashion/31LOVEADVICE-1/05LOVE-jumbo.jpgFandom: La Bella e la bestia
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney)
Series: Dovere principesco [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1045443





	In viaggio in carrozza

In viaggio in carrozza

“Adam non fare il musone. In fondo nostro figlio ci ha invitato per conoscere la sua futura sposa, è una notizia meravigliosa” disse Belle. Stringeva tra le mani i lunghi guanti dorati che si era sfilata.

Il sovrano guardava la foresta del suo castello farsi sempre più lontana.

“Io non faccio il musone” brontolò.

Belle si sporse, allontanandogli una disordinata ciocca dal viso e lo guardò sporgere il labbro inferiore in fuori, in una smorfia.

“Amore, tu fai sempre il musone” disse gentilmente.

Adam roteò gli occhi, lamentandosi: “Non è vero”.

Belle gli sistemò la rosa che portava all’occhiello della giacca blu e ridacchiò.

Adam la guardò con le sue intensi iridi blu, sorridendole.

< Passano gli anni, ma lei è sempre bellissima… Ed io ancora non mi capacito come abbia fatto ad amarmi. Lei è qui, è rimasta con me. Non ho dovuto passare l’eternità tramutato in bestia a fissarla da uno specchio magico, struggendomi per la sua assenza > pensò.

Lumière, seduto a cassetta della carrozza, s’intromise: “Io non vorrei concordare con la regina, ma…”.

“Nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere!” ruggì il sovrano.

“Sì, vostra grazia” rispose Lumiere.

< Sarei dovuto rimanere a casa con Tockins > pensò.

Adam borbottò: “Doveva invitarci proprio per Natale? Ho paura che sia di cattivo auspicio. Non è il mio periodo più fortunato dell’anno”. Giocherellò nervosamente con la rosa, deglutendo a vuoto.

Belle gli sorrise.

“Andrà tutto bene” lo rassicurò, accarezzandogli la guancia.

Adam sussurrò: “… Per farmi perdonare…”, sistemandole la rosa tra i capelli.


End file.
